Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit!
by Arwenajane
Summary: Ils s'aiment en secret mais un jour Drago lui annoncera une mauvaise nouvelle, elle part en gardant avec elle un lourd secret.
1. Default Chapter

L'histoire et de moi mais les personnages ne sont pas de moi!voilà je vous laisse découvrir l'histoire!Mais ne vous inquiètez pas je continue mon autre fic a toi pour toujours bisous( je veux pleins de reviews lol)

Bonjour Amanda,

J'ai besoin de parler à quelqu'un, de tout ce qui me tracasse car je viens de quitter Poudlard en urgence, je suis tellement triste je sais que je peux te parler à toi car tu es ma grande soeur tu me comprends parfaitement. Ma peur me prend le ventre au fur et à mesure que l'avion décolle loin du pays que j'ai tant affectionnée où j'y ai vécue pendant plus de 18 ans. Ma peur se décuple n'ayant pas pu divulguer mon secret à mes amis qui ne l'auraient pas compris. Je sens que mon cœur va s'arrêter si nous n'arrivons pas rapidement. Et aussi je lui en veux à lui oui, à mon ennemi je lui en veux de ne pas m'avoir ouvert son cœur pendant que le miens saignait abondamment j'entends encore ses mots criant et ricanant comme des échos dans ma tête : "**espèce de sang de bourbe, A regarder le rat de bibliothèque vient de sortir de son trou tu aurais dût y rester tu nous donne envie de vomir, Miss je sais tout, Miss sainte ni touche…"**

Je le déteste tellement mais je sais aussi que je l'aime à la folie encore plus que je le hais. Au début de l'année dernière nous avons partagé un appartement car étant tous les deux des préfets en chefs nous étions obligés de cohabités ensemble, pour donner l'exemple. Tu vas me trouvais dingue après ce que je viens de dire sur lui mais je rêvais de lui, oui de lui mon pire ennemi je le voyais torse nu contre ma poitrine m'embrassant férocement en me susurrent des mots doux. Mais je savais que ce n'étaient qu'illusion pourquoi voudrait-il d'une fille comme moi je savais que j'avais beaucoup changé pendant les vacances j'étais plus féminine je savais que je plaisais à Ron mais je l'aimais comme un frère mais bon revenons à nos moutons sachant qu'il peut avoir n'importe laquelle dans son lit, enfin quand il le faisait pas sur le lit mais dans un canapé pour lui son lit était sacrée. Je suis déjà allé voir dans sa chambre un jour, car il m'avait piqué un livre qu'il me fallait absolument. Donc j'ai regardé autour de moi on voyait bien que c'était la chambre d'un Serpentard mais se qui m'avait fait sourire c'était que son lit était bien fait au millimètre près ! Je suis sortie de là avant qu'il ne revienne car s'il m'aurait vu dans sa chambre il aurait pété un plomb. Mais un samedi soir, mon rêve se réalisa j'étais tranquillement entrain de dévorer mon livre près de la cheminée quand un beau blond arriva commença à s'asseoir sur le canapé devant moi et à m'observer. Nerveusement je me mordille la lèvre inférieure comme à mon habitude c'est la que tout à commencer il s'approche de moi je lève la tête devant lui et il me captura mes lèvres, il m'embrassa avec une telle passion et une telle douceur que je ne l'imaginais pas. Il me souleva avec ses bras musclés par le quiddich par les fesses pour que je sois un peu plus haute que lui. Tout se passa rapidement nous nous sommes retrouvés nues sur des draps de soie, il ne restait simplement qu'un seul drap qui couvrait simplement les belles fesses dur de mon amant ses jambes apparaissaient tandis que les miennes était entourés contre sa taille pour qu'il puisse aller le plus loin possible en moi il me disait des mots d'amour dans le creux de mon oreille. Je le regardais faire il était tellement beau quand il était en action, ses cheveux mouillé venaient chatouiller ma peau dorée ses yeux étaient encrés dans les miens tandis qu'une pellicule de sueur suave nous collait à la peau. Et je me suis endormie dans ses bras, ce matin là, je n'osais pas ouvrir les yeux je ne voulais pas voir une place vide preuve qu'il aurait déserté le lit. Car il faisait ça avec les autres filles il les prenait (c'est dit vulgairement mais c'est ainsi il n'avait pas de sentiments) et il partait dans le parc se promener comme s'il n'avait rien fait tandis que les pauvres filles pleuraient à chaudes larmes d'avoir étaient simplement qu'un objet.

Mais deux bras puissant contre ma taille me fit comprendre qu'il était là, avec moi sur ce lit ! Et là je me suis rappelé que c'était SON lit. Tous pleins de question se bousculer dans ma tête m'aimait-il vraiment ? Pendant ce temps celui-ci avait déjà commençait à me faire des baisers dans le cou jusqu'à remonter à mes lèvres pour me réveiller en douceur. Je commençais à papillonner des cils pour faire croirent que j'allais tout juste me réveiller. Il commença à me chuchotai à l'oreille réveille toi ma douce et il m'embrassa, je répondit à son baiser comme si ma vie en dépendait. "**Ainsi je suis sa douce, je n'en reviens pas je dois rêver ce n'est pas possible !" **Son sourire s'agrandit quand il entendit ce que je pensais avoir dit dans ma tête mais que je prononça dans un murmure. On s'était mis d'un commun accord que nous allions gardait notre relation secrète. 3 mois après Harry et Ron se doutaient de quelques choses ils m'ont dit qu'ils trouvaient que Malfoy avait l'air d'être particulièrement heureux depuis 2,3 mois. Je souriais de l'intérieure mais de l'extérieure j'étais totalement sérieuse car il ne fallait pas qu'ils soient au courant. Le soir je rejoignais mon Serpent adoré, nous parlions de tout et ensuite nous nous faisions des câlins qui parfois terminés dans sa chambre car on préférait le week end nous avions ensuite le samedi et le dimanche pour récupérer enfin pas toujours car quelque fois on le faisait toute la journée ou sinon toute la nuit. On s'aimait comme des fous, il était ma drogue. 2 mois après je me sentais bizarre j'avais des nausées je vomissais souvent.

Alors je suis allais voir madame pomfrest celle-ci me fit une prise de sang et j'allais avoir le résultat par courier car l'infirmière était débordée en ce moment. Le lendemain matin j'eus l'examen, j'ai su que j'étais enceinte de 5mois c'était même indiqué le jour et le moment un samedi et dans la nuit. Je n'en revenais pas, j'aillais être mère ! J'étais tellement heureuse mais au fond de moi j'avais aussi peur, car drago ne m'avait jamais dit qu'il m'aimait, nous n'avons jamais parlés de mariage d'enfants enfin c'est lui plutôt qui fuyait ce sujet pour qu'elle raison je n'en sais rien mon dieu comment annonçait à Drago. Le soir arriva vite celui-ci l'attendait il avait une mine grave cela présageait rien de bon. En me voyant, il se leva et se blotti contre moi, je lui dis drago j'ai quelque chose à t'annoncer il releva sa tête et je plongeais mes yeux dans les siens ils avaient l'air d'avoir étaient blessés son regard étaient tellement triste. Il me répondit oui moi aussi j'ai quelque chose à te dire d'une voix mal assurée et triste. Je voulais savoir ce qu'il lui arrivait donc je lui dis qu'il n'avait cas commençais en premier alors il m'annonça une terrible nouvelle "**j'ai reçu une lettre de mon père et je dois me marier dans deux mois mais je ne veux pas être sans…"** il fut couper par moi au bord des larmes

bisous arwenajane

si vous voulez la suite vous savez ce qui faut faire...REVIEWS


	2. mot de l'auteur

Bonjour!

Une suite arrivera prochainement je dirai même la semaine prochaine alors patience!

bisous ARWENAJANE


	3. Chapter 3

Dernier épisode :

"**J'ai reçu une lettre de mon père et je dois me marier dans deux mois mais je ne veux pas être sans…"** il fut couper par moi au bord des larmes.

* * *

**Voici la suite :**

Comprends-tu mon malheur ma chère sœur ? Cela et arrivé tellement vite que je me suis enfermés

dans ma chambre et j'ai versé toutes les larmes de mon corps. Je n'aie pas eu le courage réputé

des griffondors pour l'entendre terminé sa phrase qui aurait sûrement été pire que tout ! Il

pensait sûrement à son héritage qui ne voulait surtout pas perdre, quand je pense à la nouvelle

que je voulais lui annonçait cela m'est resté au milieu de la gorge et il mourut dans mes sanglots ?

Si je lui disais que j'étais enceinte il aurait pris comment ? Ce disant qu'il allait se marier se serait

été un obstacle à son honneur et à l'image des Malfoy. Alors pendant 4 mois j'ai caché ma

grossesse à la vue de tous, en enfilant une combinaison magique qui me collait à la peau mais qui

ne mettais pas mon ventre en valeur car il était vraiment rond enfin maintenant je sais pourquoi.

J'évitais drago comme la peste, je le ressentais comme un poignard en plein cœur mais que veux-

tu, il allait se marier, avec une autre femme que moi, elle porterait ses enfants. Mais moi j'ai un

avantage j'en porte un, le premier et également le dernier car je ne veux plus être avec un

homme, se sont des briseur de cœur et de rêve. J'aurais mon bébé est il ou elle sera le centre du

monde pour moi, moi qui est tout perdu même toi ! Je suis malheureuse mais également

heureuse car j'ai accouché il y a à peine 1semaine de deux beaux bébés, une belle petite fille que

j'ai nommé Emily et un beau petit garçon Léo ils sont magnifiques ce sont des anges, mes anges

qui me donne encore le goût de vivre. Voilà tu sais à présent ce que voulais dire le nous au début

de ma lettre. Enfin l'avion va atterrir, mes deux petits bouts vont bientôt se réveillés, je te laisse

ainsi je t'aurais expliqué ce qui ce passé dans ma vie, la venues de mes anges également. Je

t'embrasse très fort et je te demande pardon à toi et à nos parents pour tout ce que tu ne pourras

pas vivre à cause de moi et de mon monde.

Ta petite sœur Hermione.

Hermione plia la lettre avec hâte et la mit dans la poche de son jean. L'avion avait atterri et les

passagers partaient vers les portes de sorties. Elle prit délicatement ses anges, et sorti . Arriver sur la

terre ferme elle chercha un taxi en se demandant : « où pourrais-je aller ? Chez oncleDuncan ?

Mais ils ne savent pas pour mes enfants ! » Alors elle fit demi-tour et parti près des téléphones.

Bonjour ! S'écria tante Duncan

Bonjour ma tante ! Répondit Hermione

Hermione qu'elle plaisir de t'avoir au téléphone sa fait quelques mois que je n'avais plus de tes

nouvelles, j'étais inquiète ! Pourquoi n'étais-tu pas chez le notaire après l'accident qui est survenu

ma chère enfant ! Demanda gentiment la tante

C'étais trop dur ma tante, beaucoup trop dur ! Mon oncle et Damien se portent –ils bien ?

Oui, très bien ton oncle est parti en déplacement et ton cousin est parti pour l'écosse avec sa fiancée hier tu te souviens de bénédicte ?

OH oui très bien je m'en souviens parfaitement, très gentille fille !

Oui, très bien enfin voilà les nouvelles de mon côté, et toi tu viens quand nous rendre visite ?

* * *

réponse aux reviews: 

en tout cas je vous remercie tout le monde!

MERCI! la suite arrivera très vite je dirais même dans la semaine enfin vous savez se qui vous reste à faire lol!

**Ayuluna:** Et bien oui, elle est partie comme ça!lol voilà la suite j'espère qu'elle te plaira. Bisous et merci

**Melaina:** Tu comprendras pourquoi j'ai pu expliquer quelques détails car si tu regardes en bas de la lettre tu en conclus quoi?En tout cas tu sauras ce qu'elle va en faire par la suite!Bisous tout pleins

**Anaîs:** Voilà la suite ma grande, j'espère qu'elle va te plaire. Bisous

**LaskaMalfoy**: Alors non, je n'aie pas l'intention de continuer la lettre mais c'était une nouvelle approche. Je voulais exprimer plusieurs sentiments dans cette lettre: la douleur, la haine, l'amour, la culpabilité. Voici la suite elle t'éclairera je te fais d'énorme bisous.

**Waca et catatrosphe:** Tu peux pensé ça mais elle étais seule, elle ne pouvait pas le dire à personne son secret sauf à un vulgaire morceau de papier. Car les secrets nous rongent de l'intérieur pour ne pas s'étouffer il faut se confier. (Ou sinon être dur comme du béton lol) Donc voilà son moyen, elle avait besoin de tout dire, pour être en paix avec elle-même.bisous

**Yami Shino:** j'espère que la suite te plaira. Bisous

**Sam Malfoy**: Merci d'être toujours là merci merci merci lol!voici la suite gros bisous

**AdelheidRe:** Voici la suite, tu as raison pauvre hermy

**Wendy Malfoy:** Merci Merci Merci, je t'adore! tu me diras si ça va ce nouveau chapitre! tu es mon coacher MDR!Sinon, j'ai acheté plein de timbre donc pleins de lettre attention invasion de lettre en provenance de France mdr!ENORME BISOUS à ma québécoise adorée!

**Poupoux:** j'espère que tes questions trouveront leur réponse mais si c'est le trou noir, le néant demande moi!Et je verrais si je peux t'éclairer MDR!bisous

Jorajho je te remercie bisous

MERCI ENCORE!


	4. Chapter 4

coucou tout le monde !

voilà la suite!

pardonnez moi mon retard !

bisous Arwenajane

* * *

Hermione en pleure : Je peux venir maintenant ?

Que se passe t-il hermione ? tu n'as pas l'air d'aller très bien ? mais voyons tu sais très bien que tu peux venir à la maison quand bon te semble tu es comme chez toi à la maison. Tu sais que nous t'aimons comme si tu étais notre enfant. Où es-tu ma chérie ?

hermione toujours pleurant : Je suis à New York, je suis désemparée ma tante je ne sais pas où nous pourrions aller, quand je dit nous c'est que j'ai j'aaaaiiiiii eu des jumeaux !

Tu as eu des jumeaux ma hermy ? Mais c'est formidable toute mes félicitations, et ne discute pas tu prends un taxi et tu viens directement à la maison je vais demandé à mon serviteur de te préparé ta chambre ainsi que deux berceaux pour tes amours ! D'accord ?

Merci ma tante je t'en serai éternellement reconnaissante !Merci !

Allez ma chérie tu sais que c'est rien que sa me fait plaisir de t'avoir près de moi alors file vite dans un taxi pour que je puisse te serrer dans mes bras et vois tes trésors.

D'accord à toute suite !

Hermione raccrocha soulagé de savoir où aller, elle reparti en direction des taxi et demanda pour aller 4 rue du noble chevalier à Philadelphie. Elle posa ses enfants à coter d'elle et leur donna le biberon car elle donnait simplement le sein quand ils étaient à l'abri des regards, elle leur changea également leur couche sous l'œil inquiet du conducteur qui avait peur qu'ils tâchent le cuir du taxi mais non notre hermy avait tout prévu.

Arrivée à destination elle descendit aider par chauffeur elle le paya et parti en direction de la grande et imposante porte du grand manoir.

Bonjour, ma chérie ça va mieux ? S'inquiéta sa tante

Oui beaucoup mieux je te remercie mille fois ma chère tante. Soupira de bonheur hermione.

Alors c'est eux tes charmants enfants ? demanda sa tante

Oui, je te présente, Léo mon fils etEmily ma fille. Ils sont nées il y a maintenant 1semaine. Expliqua Hermione.

Mais dit moi où est leur père ! demanda doucement la tante.

Il. ..Comment dire, essaya d'expliquer Hermione en ravalant ses larmes, il va se marier avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Je présume qu'il ne sait rien pour les enfants ! Je me trompe ?

* * *

voilà si vous voulez la réponse à cette question j'attends vos reviews lol ! 

bisous

Arwenajane


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

chapitre 5

Non, il ne le sait pas, quand j'allais lui annoncer que j'étais enceinte de 3mois il m'a révélé qu'il

devais ce marier mais je ne l'ai pas laissé finir sa phrase, je me suis enfuit, je ne savais plus quoi faire, je ne

pouvais et je ne voulais pas avorter ils étaient quand même le fruit d'un grand amour mais je ne

sais…Et Hermione éclata en sanglot son cœur saigner abondamment, sa tante pouvait le ressentir.

Elle monta en haut pour se reposer pendant que sa tante s'occuper des jumeaux. Arrivée dans la

chambre la première chose qu'elle fit c'est de prendre un récipient creux en or, de l'encens, une

bougie blanche et un fil en argent. Ensuite elle prit la lettre qu'elle avait rédigée durant le voyage

en avions pour avoir un poids en moins dans son cœur. Cela avait apaisé sa peine mais elle était

revenue. Hermione alluma l'encens ainsi que la bougie, ensuite elle entoura sa lettre d'un fil

d'argent et le déposa dans le plat en or. Elle récita quelques phrases tout en enflammant sa lettre,

les larmes coulant à flots sur ses joues:

O toi qui m'as quitté

Toi que j'ai tant aimé

Mais à cause de moi malheureusement

Tu es avec les anges.

Pardonne moi, ma sœur je t'en prie

Prend mes secrets avec toi

Toi qui est devenue mon ange gardien

Garde les jalousement près de toi

Et protège mes enfants.

De ce qui arrivera dans le futur.

Ainsi soit-il.

Elle s'allongea jusqu'à ce que la bougie se consume en réfléchissant à tout ce qui était passé dans sa vie.

Pourquoi je n'aie rien dit à harry et à ron?Même à ginny? c'est ma meilleure amie !j'aurais peut-être dû leurs dire que je partais! Non, j'ai bien fait harry et ron m'auraient certainement dit, bien fait pour toi, tu as couché avec l'ennemi et en plus tu as eu des bâtards! Ils m'auraient sûrement regardé avec dégoût ! Je m'en fiche ce qu'ils penseront de moi ! mais si l'un d'entre eux ose dire du mal de mes enfants je le détruis de mes propres mains. De toute façon mes bébés sont trop beaux pour qu'on en dise du mal, ceux sont deux petits anges, deux innocents…… c'est ainsi qu'Hermione partie dans le pays des songes.

Mais elle fut réveillé à 21h par des cris, elle se réveilla instantanément murmurant mes bébés où suis-je elle était complètement perdue mais après quelques minutes elle reconnu les lieux.

Elle courut dans la chambre d'à coter où il y avait deux berceaux. C'était le petit Léo qui pleurait toute les larmes de son corps.

Que se passe t-il mon amour ? Tu as faim ? Elle regarda sa montre oh oui, j'ai oublié de vous donnez à manger enfin de 1/4d'heures donc sa va. Ta sœur ne va pas se réveillé tout de suite, donc si tu veux manger tranquillement il ne faut plus pleurait mon ange, allez on va aller dans la chambre de maman pour manger ? souria Hermione a se petit bout qui commencait à arrêter ses pleurs.

Hermione s'assit sur une chaise déboutonna sa chemise dès que Léo sentie la peau chaude sa maman il morda pour pouvoir avoir du lait. Hermione sursauta, bah dit donc tu avais vraiment faim petit père attention à ne pas me dévorer mon petit carnivore. Mais Léo n'écoutait il était bien trop concentrait sur ce qu'il buvait et de toute façon il comprenait pas ! Il s'endormi ¼ d'heures après sur le sein de sa mère. Tandis que Hermione le remit dans son lit, la petite Emily se réveillait. Chut, c'est ton tour ma puce !elle la prit dans ses bras et recommença les même geste avec Léo.

Le lendemain, elle reçut du courrier par la fenêtre du très grand salon.

_Miss Granger,_

_J'espère vous allez bien, vous nous avez rien dit, tout le monde a eu peur. Pourquoi être partie si vite ? Revenez à Poudlard Mademoiselle vos amis s'interrogent. Monsieur Malfoy n'arrête pas de me demander où vous êtes il s'inquiète pour votre sécurité revenez à Poudlard car vous êtes une cible potentiel pour vous Savez Qui revenez je vous en prie ! Je vous remercie._

_Cordialement _

_Mac gonagall_

Mais comment ont-ils su où j'étais ? pensa hermy

Elle partie au niveau du grenier c'était son endroit préféré dans cette maison depuis sa plus tendre enfance ou elle venait jouer à cache-cache avec sa sœur. Un jour, elle avait trouvé une belle boîte rouge mais sa mère lui arracha de ses petites mains en disant que ce n'était pas pour des enfants.

Sa mère murmura également pour elle-même : Pourquoi elle ne brûle pas cette vieille boîte !

Elle l'avait déposé sur grande armoire pour ne plus être à la porter de personne.

Hermione sourit à se souvenir, elle prit une chaise la plaça en face de l'armoire. Elle voulait savoir ce qu'elle contenait.

Elle monta et découvrir la petite boîte toute poussiéreuse mais qui avait toujours cette couleur rouge tomate. Elle la prit dans ses mains et la déposa à terre.

Oh zut ! Elle est verrouillée ! Heureusement que j'ai ma baguette ! Allomora !

* * *

**Que va-t-elle découvrir?**(si vous voulez savoir reviewser lol) 

Gros bisous je vous adore ;)

Arwenajane (dsl elle s'appelle Emily je me suis trompée);(

Merci à Valalyeste, Diabolikvampyr, Poupouxpour vos reviews

Ainsi que:

Lamiss12: J'ai pas pu résister à ton regard de chien battu ni à ton regarde de crapaud mort d'amour mdr! il manque plus que la bave de crapaud lol!

wendy Malfoy: Oui, je me suisemmélé les pinceaux mdrdans mes personnages!bisous a+ je t'adore ;)


	6. Chapter 6

**Résumé :**

Elle partie au niveau du grenier c'était son endroit préféré dans cette maison depuis sa plus tendre enfance ou elle venait jouer à cache-cache avec sa sœur. Un jour, elle avait trouvé une belle boîte rouge mais sa mère lui arracha de ses petites mains en disant que ce n'était pas pour des enfants.

Sa mère murmura également pour elle-même : Pourquoi elle ne brûle pas cette vieille boîte !

Elle l'avait déposé sur grande armoire pour ne plus être à la porter de personne.

Hermione sourit à se souvenir, elle prit une chaise la plaça en face de l'armoire. Elle voulait savoir ce qu'elle contenait.

Elle monta et découvrir la petite boîte toute poussiéreuse mais qui avait toujours cette couleur rouge tomate. Elle la prit dans ses mains et la déposa à terre.

Oh zut ! Elle est verrouillée ! Heureusement que j'ai ma baguette ! Allomora !

**

* * *

Chapitre 6 : **

Elle découvrir des photos de sa tante sourire aux lèvres tenant une petite fille de quelques jours dans ses bras. Elle découvrit un bracelet de maternité ou était écrit : Hermione.

Hermy pâlit d'un seul coup, elle continua de regarder dans la boîte et découvrit deux certificats de naissance. L'un de Saint Mangouste au nom de Hermione Jane Duncan et l'autre de Hilling une clinique moldue au nom de Martin Julien Granger.

Oh mon dieu c'est quoi cette histoire encore ! Sa voudrais dire que, non c'est pas possible ! Mais c'est écrit noir sur blanc !pensa Hermione

Elle courut en bas, sans faire de bruit pour ne pas réveillé les jumeaux. Elle devait absolument parler avec sa soit disant tante. Elle la découvrit entrain de lire près de la fenêtre.

J'aurais du me rendre compte bien avant elle me ressemble et a les mêmes goûts que moi ! pensa Hermione.

Ma tante ! s'écria celle-ci, dîtes moi ce que sa veut dire ! Ça ! Elle lui lança la boîte à ses pieds, celle-ci passa par toutes les couleurs.

Euh !

Je veux une explication Valérie, j'ai le droit de savoir, qui suis-je ? Pourquoi tu m'as donné à ta sœur car tu ne m'aimais plus ! Dit moi ! Cria Hermione en s'effondrant en larme dans un fauteuil.

Valérie s'approcha de Hermione et la berça, je n'aurais jamais du te le cacher avant mais j'étais obligé mon ange, oui je vais te l'expliquer ! Voilà, commença Valérie, j'ai été enceinte en même temps que ma sœur, nous avons accouché à quelques jours de différence. Toi tu es arrivais plus tôt que ton cousin, malheureusement, ma sœur a perdu son fils lors de l'accouchement. Toi tu étais mon poupon, ma douce, mon bébé. Mais j'ai su que le Lord aller bientôt frapper, j'étais paniquée, ma sœur commençait une dépression à cause de la perte de son garçon, alors je t'aie confié à elle, raconta Valérie en pleure, Si tu savais comme c'était dure ! Ton père chaque nuit était obligé de me murmurer des mots comme quoi quand le Lord ne sera plus de ce monde on reprendra notre bébé. Et moi, je te voyais grandir avec cette douleur qui me tué à petit feu. Tu sais que ma sœur était en faite ma demi-sœur ? demanda Valérie à Hermione.

Celle-ci hocha la tête en signe de négation.

Eh bien oui, moi, mon père était de sang pur et ma mère également donc moi je le suis, et ton père aussi ! souria Valérie, mais ma sœur, ma mère la eut avec un autre homme un moldue à la mort de mon père. Donc Catherine était une cracmol donc voilà, j'espère que tu me pardonneras un jour, mon ange !

Oui, je te pardonne, tu as voulu me protéger, et je peux comprendre ta douleur quand tu as du te séparer de moi ! Sa du être affreux, moi, maintenant qui suis mère je n'aurais pas supporté !

Mais on est prêt à faire tous les sacrifices possibles pour sauver son enfant ! Lui souria Valérie

Oui, tu as raison, Maman !

Comment m'as-tu appelé ? demanda Valérie, son cœur avait explosé dans sa poitrine en entendant ce simple mot « maman » qui lui avait tellement manqué et rêvé !

Maman ! Répéta inlassablement Hermione en se blottissant dans les bras de sa mère retrouvée.

Quelques minutes plus tard on entendit des pleures,

Oh on te réclame je pense ! souria Valérie en essuyant une de ses larmes qui coulait.

Oui, j'y vais, je reviens ! Elle embrassa sa mère et parti en direction de sa chambre et prit ses deux trésors avec elle, hermione voulait leur présentaient une personne.

Elle descendit et regarda sa mère qui ne la voyait pas elle était toujours au niveau de la fenêtre mais cette fois pleurait devant la boîte, et murmura : « Je t'ai enfin retrouvée mon bébé, ma fille, mon rayon de soleil, ma joie ! »

Hermione s'approcha d'elle et lui dit en souriant: « Maman, laisse moi te présenté tes petits enfants ! »

En une journée j'aurais été maman et grand-mère, je suis comblée ! Rigola t-elle suivit de près par Hermione.

Après avoir donner à manger au jumeau, Hermione regarda sa mère qui tenait Léo dans ses bras.

Tu vas lui dire ? Questionna Valérie

A qui ?

Au père de tes enfants ? Car tu sais, il a le droit de savoir ! Tu m'as raconté ton histoire avec luimais je pense qu'il a le droit de le savoir de tout de façon il s'en apercevra un jour ! Il leur ressemble tellement !

Tu sais quic'est ? S'étonna hermione.

* * *

**Réponse aux reviews :**

Merci à:Valalveste, momiji64, lamis12, nanon merci beaucoup !

Bisous et biens sûre reviews sa fait toujours plaisir !

Arwenajane


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

Après avoir donner à manger au jumeau, Hermione regarda sa mère qui tenait Léo dans ses bras.

Tu vas lui dire ? Questionna Valérie

A qui ?

Au père de tes enfants ? Car tu sais, il a le droit de savoir ! Tu m'as raconté l'histoire mais je pense qu'il a le droit de le savoir et de tout de façon il s'en apercevra un jour ! Il leur ressemble tellement !

Tu sais c'est qui ? S'étonna hermione

* * *

Quelques modifications:

J'ai changé le nom de famille de la véritable famille de Hermione au lieu d'être Riolguès c'est Duncan.

Voici la suite bonne lecture ! ;)

Chapitre 7

* * *

Bien sûre sa se voit mon coeur, cheveux blond, des yeux bleus gris c'est typique Des Malfoys et je présume que c'est le plus jeune qui est à Poudelard, Drago Lucius Malfoy si ma mémoire est bonne ! Sa mère est une grande amie.

Non tu rigoles maman, tu ne connaispas les Malfoys! Oui, je vais le lui dire, mais bon, il n'aura aucun droit sur mes enfants il a qu'à en faire à sa femme……

Retourne à Poudlard dès ce soir, parle lui, résoud tout et si tu veux poursuivre tes études près d'ici il n'y a aucun problème, mais va d'abord lui parler, met les choses au claire et tu verras tu te sentiras beaucoup mieux. Lui coupa sa mère.

D'accord ! Maman, tu as raison ! Lui chuchota hermione.

Hermione partie faire ses valises elle envoya une lettre à Dumbludore pour expliquer son absence dans son établissement et ainsi que tous les changements survenus,

* * *

Dumbledore, 

Je vous prie de m'excuser de mon absence dans votre établissement. Durant l'année j'ai caché aux yeux de tout le monde ma grossesse. Oui professeur vous avez bien lu, je suis actuellement chez ma mère Madame Duncan à Philadelphie, car les grangers n'était pas mes véritables parents. J'ai appris que mes parents étaient des sangs purs et non des moldues ! Ensuite revenons-en à ma disparition, voilà, je suis maman de deux beaux enfants un garçon : Léo et une petite fille : émilie. Je sais qu'il faut que j'explique mon absence à mes ami(e) s, mais d'abord je dois en parler avec le père de mes enfants qui n'est pas au courant de sa paternité ! Je vous prie de me pardonner !

A bientôt

Hermione Duncan

* * *

Ensuite elle fit une pour Harry et Ron pour qu'il ne s'inquiète plus. 

Harry, ron,

Pardonnez moi d'être partis comme ça, mais il le fallait, je reviendrais vite à Poudlard, ne vous inquiétez pas je suis en sécurité !

Je vous adore !

Votre Mione

* * *

Et une pour lui, celui qui lui a donné l'envie de vivre et de se battre sans s'en rendre compte quand elle, elle voulait qu'une seule chose mourir pour retrouver les siens mais grâce à ses deux merveilles qu'il lui a fait sans le savoir elle avait retrouvé espoir! 

Malfoy,

Je dois te parler de quelque chose d'important, quelque chose qui te concerne. Je te propose qu'on se voit samedi vers 20h au chaudron baveur. Viens seul !

A Samedi

Granger

* * *

Elle était satisfaite de sa lettre, elle ne voulait pas trop lui en dire et surtout ne pas laisser paraître ses sentiments. 

Elle envoya les deux premières lettres et repris la dernière, elle avait tout pleins de questions en tête. **_Comment je vais faire pour lui apprendre qu'il a deux enfants sans qu'il ne tape une crise avec le sang pur et mon sang ? Oh voyons hermy tu n'es plus une sang de bourbe voyons tu es une sang pur ! S'il tombe dans les pommes je suis sensée le laissé à terre ! Pff ! Il le mériterait._** Elle s'arrêta d'un coup et pensa,**_ s'il me dit qu'il est heureux et qu'il veut être avec moi ? Non impossible normalement il est marié à l'heure qu'il est et je ne céderai pas si facilement !S'il me dit qu'il m'aime! _**Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues, **_non il ne peut pas t'aimer car il te l'aurait dit depuis le début de votre relation qu'il devait se marier !_**

Elle n'entendit pas la porte grinçait derrière elle ! Mais elle senti les bras réconfortant de sa mère, elle se doutait qu'elle serait anxieuse de se retrouver face à l'homme qu'elle avait et qu'elle aimait toujours !

**Si il me dit que je dois laisser les jumeaux à lui et qu'il l'ait confiera à sa femme, s'il me les enlève, qu'est que je vais devenir sans eux. **Pleura Hermione

**Il ne feras pas ça ma chérie ne t'inquiète pas ! Mais tu es obligé de lui dire, sinon tes enfants pourraient t'en vouloir et lui également !** Susurra Valérie.

**Oui tu as raison, et si il veut prendre mes enfants je lui dirais qu'il a cas en faire à sa femme.** Répondit Hermione avec un pincement dans le cœur à chaque fois qu'elle pensait que drago était marié.

Tu devrais aller chercher mon hibou, ma puce car le tien va revenir que demain ! Proposa sa mère.

Non, maman je vais attendre le mien ! Mais je te remercie pour me l'avoir proposer.

Et ainsi deux jours passèrent sans qu'elle n'envoie cette lettre ! Mais revenons-en au matin quand harry et ron ont reçu leur lettre !

Ron était assis à coter de ginny qui était en face de Harry ils étaient tous les trois inquiets pour Hermione, ils avaient même peur de prendre la gazette du sorcier peur de découvrir à la première page en gros titre : meurtre de Hermione Granger. Mais tout d'un coup le courrier pleuvait du ciel une chouette grise se pencha vers Harry. Il semblait surpris, lui avoir du courrier ! Quelqu'un regardait de son regard acier, tous leurs mouvements, tendait l'oreille à chaque parole des trois griffondors depuis qu'elle n'était plus avec eux.

Harry regarda la lettre qui lui était adressé, il l'ouvrit et cria sans s'en rendre compte : c'est Hermione ! Et se rendant compte qu'il parlait haut et fort radouci sa voix tout en rougissant un peu de gêne, elle dis qu'elle va bien et qu'elle nous demande de la pardonner de son absence et d'être partie comme ça ! Il le dit tellement bas que le jeune homme qui cherchait depuis tellement de temps comment elle allait tomba par terre, il protesta à ses camarades serpentard qu'il avait fait tombé quelques chose et se mit à chercher en fesant semblant il écouté la conversation …

Mais harry où est-elle ? s'écria Ron, je m'inquiète tellement pour elle.

Oui nous le savons ron ne t'inquiète pas, mais elle dit qu'il ne faut pas s'inquiété elle est dans un endroit sûre ! Mais elle ne peut pas nous le révélé sûrement, je vais lui écrire une lettre et l'envoyé avec le hibou qu'elle nous adressé !

Pourquoi saint Potter et weasmoche ont droit à des nouvelles de toi et moi rien, c'est injuste !

Et voilà que trois jours plus tard, dans la grande salle un grand phénix aux plumes royales vint le voire avec une lettre accrocher à sa patte.

* * *

Voilà un nouveau chapitre de terminer les ami(e)s à bientôt !

.Arwenajane

Et surtout laissez une reviews s'il vous plaît !Merci

Je ferais répondrais aux reviews du chapitre 6 et 7 aux prochains chapitres!

gros bisous


	8. Chapter 8

Bonjour tout le monde:)

Une suite arrivera prochainement, excusez moi du retard mais avec le boulot pour l'école et les examens blancs je n'ai plus trop le temps d'écrire mais promis je n'abandonne pas ;) alors patience!

Bisous et merci beaucoup pour vos reviews !!

Arwenajane


	9. Chapter 9

Dans le précédant épisode.

Harry regarda la lettre qui lui était adressé, il l'ouvrit et cria sans s'en rendre compte : c'est Hermione ! Et se rendant compte qu'il parlait haut et fort radouci sa voix tout en rougissant un peu de gêne, elle dis qu'elle va bien et qu'elle nous demande de la pardonner de son absence et d'être partie comme ça ! Il le dit tellement bas que le jeune homme qui cherchait depuis tellement de temps comment elle allait tomba par terre, il protesta à ses camarades serpentard qu'il avait fait tombé quelques chose et se mit à chercher en fesant semblant il écouté la conversation …

Mais harry où est-elle ? s'écria Ron, je m'inquiète tellement pour elle.

Oui nous le savons ron ne t'inquiète pas, mais elle dit qu'il ne faut pas s'inquiété elle est dans un endroit sûre ! Mais elle ne peut pas nous le révélé sûrement, je vais lui écrire une lettre et l'envoyé avec le hibou qu'elle nous adressé !

Pourquoi saint Potter et weasmoche ont droit à des nouvelles de toi et moi rien, c'est injuste !

Et voilà que trois jours plus tard, dans la grande salle un grand phénix aux plumes royales vint le voire avec une lettre accrocher à sa patte pour lui.

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

Il regarda l'oiseau, il était majestueux et tellement beau mais aussi très vieux cela ne se voyait pas. Drago posa son regard d'acier sur l'enveloppe accrocher à sa patte. Il prit le moreceau de papier des griffes de l'oiseau qui brûla, drago vit dans les cendres de l'oiseau un tout petit être, un bébé phénix qui le regardait en criant.

Il prit l'animal et mit dans sa poche la lettre et parti dans sa chambre de préfet en chef.

Il déposa l'animal dans une couverture et se hâta d'ouvrir la lettre, il l'avait reconnu dès qu'il vit l'écriture, dans le temps, ils s'envoyaient des petits mots doux pendant la journée sans que personne ne les voit. Dès qu'il décacheta l'enveloppe son cœur se mit à battre tellement fort qu'il eu le tournis mais quand drago lu les premier mot son sourire s'éffaca

pensée de drago

Quoi, elle m'appelle Malfoy, il n'y a plus de drago et c'est signé granger et non ta Hermione. Il commença à lire la lettre, donc comme ça elle me donne un rendez-vous très bien j'y serai je suis tellement impatient de la revoir ! Malgré qu'elle ne soit pas enthousiaste d'un coup il avait froid, un sentiment de tristesse et de solitude l'envahi petit à petit.

* * *

Il prit un parchemin et écrivit :

Ma chère Hermione,

Oui, j'accepte ce rendez-vous, comment vas-tu ? Je me suis inquiété. Ton phénix n'a pas tenu il est redevenu bébé je te le ramènerai dès notre entrevu. Où as-tu eu un phénix c'est très rare d'avoir un tel animal apprivoisé, il faut avoir beaucoup de pouvoir pour en possédé un. Je viendrais seul ne t'en fait pas.

A samedi, je suis pressé j'ai tellement hâte de te revoir mon belle ange.

Drago

* * *

Comment vais-je faire pour l'envoyer, mon hibou ne connaît pas l'adresse à moins que... si je mets le hibou près du phénix il pourrait parler on ne sait jamais. 

Il alla chercher son hibou le plaça au coté du phénix et il s'étonna de voir qu'ils s'entendaient à merveille, enfin c'est la magie, il ne faut pas chercher à comprendre.

Le hibou partit dans la nuit noire tandis qu'un jeune homme blond demandait secrètement de l'aide à la lune pâle afin de lui ramener sa belle.

Le lendemain matin Hermione entendit gratter à la fenêtre elle se retourna et partie en direction de la fenêtre elle ne voulait pas que les enfants se réveillent.

Elle ouvrit et découvrit la lettre de Drago, ainsi il viendrait, elle regarda seulement si la réponse était positive et ne lu rien d'autre puis la mit dans le tiroir de sa commode.

Samedi arriva, Hermione n'avait pas dormi de la nuit ne sachant pas comment lui apprendre sa paternité.

Que devait-elle mettre ? sa robe save de queen ? son ensemble cop copine ? elle ne s'avait plus où donnait de la tête l'elfe de maison lui présenter des tonnes de vêtements.

Winky je veux quelque chose de simple s'il te plaît !

L'elfe lui montra donc un très belle ensemble, un top noir à col bateau superposé sur un voile avec des dessins blancs qui étaient dessinés dessus et se terminer en pointe sur sa hanche droite, des files noir de 25 centimètres tombaient sur sa hanche gauche. Ainsi qu'une jupe noire qui lui arrivait aux genoux. Et des chassures noirs en pointent. (Peut-être qu'elle va s'en servir sur drago mdr !!)

Elle se maquilla légèrement, du noir pour ses yeux et du rose pour ses lèvres. Elle était splendide tous les gens se retournaient sur son passage.

L'heure était arrivée, Hermione était assise dans un fauteuil du salon privé qu'elle avait demandé. La porte s'ouvrit……

* * *

Voilà les ami(e)s une petite suite. Entre nous moi aussi j'aimerais bien avoir des tonnes et des tonnes de vêtements Save the Queen ou cop copine loool pas vous ? 

Je voudrais vous remerciez tous pour vos reviews (merci beaucoup : cecile, Emma, tine, lady125, Red-hair1990, ElavielTini ;), lolaboop, 'tite mione, Millie , ari , sarasheppard, nanon , momiji64, the sister to Diabolik vamp..., Angel Soya, Valalyeste, lamiss12, Valalyeste …..)qui me font chaud au cœur !! sa me donne vraiment envie de continuer. Je suis désolée du retard que j'ai accumulé mais on va vite rattraper sa !! N'est ce pas ? ;-)

La suite arrivera très bientôt

Bisous

Arwenajane


	10. Chapter 10

Bonjour à tous :D 

C'est avec un grand plaisir que je vous publie un nouveau chapitre de ma fic : « Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit! »

Merci beaucoup à tout le monde pour les reviews,

Enjoy !

* * *

**

* * *

**

Winky je veux quelque chose de simple s'il te plaît !

L'elfe lui montra donc un très belle ensemble, un top noir à col bateau un voile avec des dessins blancs étaient dessinés dessus qui se terminer en pointe sur sa hanche droite et des files noir de 25 centimètres tombaient sur sa hanche gauche. Ainsi qu'une jupe noire qui lui arrivait aux genoux. Et des chaussures noires en pointent. (Peut-être qu'elle va s'en servir sur drago mdr !!)

Elle se maquilla légèrement, du noir pour ses yeux et du rose pour ses lèvres. Elle était splendide tous les gens se retournaient sur son passage.

L'heure était arrivée, Hermione était assise dans un fauteuil du salon privé qu'elle avait demandé. La porte s'ouvrit……

* * *

Chapitres 10:

"Vous avez besoin de quelque chose mademoiselle ? " demanda gentiment Tom le gérant du chaudron baveur.

"Non merci, est ce que quelqu'un est arrivé pour moi ?" répliqua Hermione.

" Pour l'instant, non mademoiselle, mais je suis sur qu'il viendra qui pourrait faire attendre une si jolie demoiselle " souria Tom

"Merci !" rougissa Hermione

Des heures passèrent sans que l'ombre de Drago ne se manifeste ! Lassée elle pleura, qu'est ce qu'elle attendait de sa part? elle le savait qu'il n'allait pas venir mais dans son fort intérieur elle avait espéré qu'il vienne. Elle préféra partir. Mais laissa tout de même un mot si jamais il daignait se monter.

Drago pendant ce temps là essayé en vain de ce défaire de son boulot et de partir inconnito mais à chaque couloir quelqu'un l'intercepté ! Comme si en ce jour tout le monde c'était passé le mot de ne pas le lâcher d'une semelle. Il réussi a partir vers 23h 45 minutes, drago coura de toute ses forces jusqu'au chaudron baveur arrivait à destination il reprit contenance, puis entra :

« Bonsoir, je cherche une jeune femme sous le nom de Granger, Hermione Granger ! » souria t-il à la femme de Tom.

« Je vais demandé à mon mari attendait quelques minutes ! » répondit Sophie

Sophie partie voir Tom est lui expliqua la requête du jeune homme blond derrière le comptoir, Tom arriva vers lui :

« Bonsoir, savez-vous qu'il est très mal poli de faire attendre de jeune demoiselle ? » expliqua Tom

« Bonsoir, Oui je le sais mais j'ai eu un empêchement et… » Répondit drago

« Un mot aurait suffit je pense, mais bon la jeune demoiselle granger est repartie » coupa tom

Drago avait perdu dans son regard le scintillement qu'il avait à l'annonce de son rendez-vous avec sa Hermione ! Il ferma les yeux et soupira de désarrois. Tandis que tom lui, sortait de son tablier un mot qu'il mit devant le nez de Drago.

« Mais elle vous a laissé ceci ! » répliqua le gérant

Drago regarda Tom et puis ses yeux se posèrent sur la lettre un papillonnement se fit sentir dans le bas ventre du blond.

Il arracha la lettre des mains de Tom en le remerciant au passage et parti dans une allée sombre sans demander son dû !

Son cœur battait la chamade à chaque pli qu'il défaisait. Son cœur s'arrêta une fraction de minutes à chaque mots qu'il lu, drago en tomba par terre. Des larmes tomba sur sa peau diaphragme il les essuya d'un coup de revers de main rageur.

Pour quelques heures de retard, elle mettait un terme à tout ce qu'ils avaient partagés ensemble. Tout leur fou rire, tout leur « je t'aime ». Vraiment tout ce à quoi il tenait le plus au monde, qui le rendait heureux, tout.

D'un pas chancelant il reprit la direction de poudlard. Ressassant dans sa tête chaque mots chaque phrases qui avaient détruit en quelques minutes sa joie, ses rêves, sa vie….

Pendant ce temps Hermione repensait aux mots dur, froid qu'elle avait employés et pleura dans sa chambre son amour perdu pour toujours !

Sa mère l'avait vu revenir et voulu savoir comment cela c'était passé. Mais quand elle vit sa fille revenir prête à craquer en sanglot à tout instant, elle se contenta de la regarder partir dans sa chambre. Valérie colla son oreille contre la porte de Hermione est écouta les sanglots de son enfant dont le cœur saigné. Au dernier sanglot, valérie tapa à la porte est entra. Elle s'approcha d'hermione la prit dans ses bras.

« Que ce passe t-il ma hermy ? sa c'est si mal passé ? » Demanda Valérie

« Illll eestt pppass vvennu à mon rendez-vouuss » pleura t-elle de plus belle.

« Il a peut-être eu un empêchement tu sais comment sont les règles à Poudlard ! » Souria Valérie

« Non, il était sûrement entrain de batifoler avec sa femme ou une de ses nombreuses maîtresses, mais de toute façon c'est belle et bien fini entre nous je lui ais laissé un mot pour le lui faire comprendre. » expliqua Hermione.

« tu sais que c'est une preuve de lâcheter d'écrire cela sur un vulgaire morceau de papier. Je te pensais plus courageuse que sa Hermione, si c'était fini comme tu le dis, dit lui en face, tu es une Duncan. Et tu dois lui dire pour les enfants même si tu n'en as pas envi tu connais ton père, Il va être furieux si jamais il apprend sa, on est des sangs pur Hermione, on est de la haute société ! »Expliqua Valérie

« Et moi je ne devrais pas être furieuse ? Vous m'avez abandonné ! » Explosa Hermione

« Non, pas exactement ! C'était pour ta sécurité ! Tu ne comprends pas a qu'elle point c'était dur pour moi ? je te pensais plus réfléchi ma fille !! » Répliqua Valérie prête à craquer à son tour.

En se rendant compte des paroles qu'elle avait prononcé, Hermione s'en voulait, elle pleura en demandant pardon ! Tous les événements l'avaient complètement dépassés et elle ne savait plus vraiment ce qu'elle faisait.

« J'ai envoyé une lettre a Poudlard, pour expliquer ta situation, ta véritable identité et aussi pour les deux bous de choux, souria Valérie, ils ont demandé à ce que tu reviennes le plus vite possible car sinon tu risques de rater ton examen ! »

« Oui d'accord, et comment je vais faire avec les jumeaux ? » Demanda Hermione

« Il te prépare un petit appartement, comme sa tu seras tranquille. Ne t'inquiète pas personne ne saura que tu as eu des enfants. J'ai dit à MC Gonagal d'expliquer à tout le monde que c'était tes véritables parents qui l'avaient demandés ainsi les soupçons seront de coter, et je viendrais te voir souvent. Souria Valérie.

« Dans ses conditions c'est d'accord » rigola Hermione.

« Maintenant prépares tes affaires on part demain matin et surtout mon enfant fait attention à toi. Drago Malfoy reviendra sûrement à la charge et peut-être sera t-il furieux à cause du mot! Mais quand tu lui expliqueras le pourquoi du comment, il risque de ce radoucir, oui je pense! Je sais que tu le détestes mais au fond de toi tu l'aimes énormément j'ai tord ? demanda Valérie.

Hermione ne dit rien et commença sa valise. Une chose était sûre pour elle, éviter le plus possible Drago Malfoy.

* * *

Voilà le chapitre touche à sa fin :( ne vous inquiétez pas un nouveau chapitre arrivera je suis entrain de l'écrire actuellement.

Pour patienter allez voir mes autres fics. A bientôt et puis vous savez ce qui motive les auteurs ? Vous ! ;)

J'adore les reviews lol j'aimerais bien en avoir pleins… on verra bien :)

Merci beaucoup à jiki, lady125, curieuse du 78, Touraz, ElavielTini :), cécile :), Valalyeste :).

A bientôt

Arwenajane


	11. Chapter 11

« Dans ses conditions c'est d'accord » rigola Hermione.

« Maintenant prépares tes affaires on part demain matin et surtout mon enfant fait attention à toi. Drago Malfoy reviendra à la charge sûrement surtout quand il saura ta véritable identité. Je sais que tu le détestes mais au fond de toi tu l'aimes énormément j'ai tord ? demanda Valérie.

Hermione ne dit rien et commença sa valise. Une chose était sûre pour elle, éviter le plus possible Drago Malfoy.

******************************************************************************************************************************************************

Voici la suite ^^ :

« Une chose était sûre je devais absolument enfin pour le moment éviter Drago et réfléchir sur ce que je lui dirais pour les jumeaux. Je ne veux pas qu'il se sent responsable pour quoi que ce soit ! J'assume pleinement mes enfants. J'ai seulement peur pour eux si sa arrivé à Lucius Malfoy. Non pour le moment ne pensons pas en mal. On verra bien de toute façon. Et je ne suis plus seule, mes parents sont là ! » Se dit Hermione en lavant les enfants dans la grande baignoire de manières moldue.

Valérie entra et demanda si elle avait besoin d'un peu d'aide pour faire ses valises. Ce furent ensemble dans la joie qu'ils les firent en papotant de chose entre mère et fille. Voulant absolument rattrapé le temps perdu.

Le lendemain serait une longue journée de voyage. Valérie accompagna Hermione et les jumeaux elle resta avec eux jusqu'à la voie 9 3/ 4 pour repartir à Poudlard. Puis elle reprit la direction de Philadelphie en ayant bien vérifié que son enfant et ses petits enfants étaient en suretés.

Durant le trajet les jumeaux semblaient paisible pas de crise de larme ni de cri. Que de beaux sourires. Savaient-ils qu'ils repartaient où tout avait commencé ! Savaient-il que leur père était là bas ! Tant de chose que Hermione essayait de ne pas pensé. Son estomac était littéralement entrain de se tordre ! Arrivée à destination elle prit les jumeaux en sortent qu'on ne voit que leurs têtes dépassées de sa cape.

La barque arriva avec Hagrid, comme il avait manqué à Hermione ce grand géant avec un cœur aussi grand que lui!

« Bonjour Hermione, ohh…, son regard vu attiré par les deux petits anges, ce sont tes enfants ? » Demanda Hagrid

« Bonjour Hagrid, oui ce sont eux, je te présente Léo et Emilie » souria Hermione

« Bonjour les petits crapauds, comment ca va, comme ils sont mignon à leurs âge. » Soupira Hagrid

« Oui, ils sont sage comme des images. » Répliqua Hermione

« Malfoy est au courant de sa paternité ? Tes amis savent que c'est lui le père ?, voyant le visage d'hermione se refermer, ne fait pas attention je suis un peu trop curieux ! Allons-y cramponne toi » lui dit Hagrid en fesant un clin d'œil.

« ok d'accord » dans un murmure elle dit : « Non il ne sait pas, je vois que à remarquer sa ressemble avec les jumeaux enfin il faut être aveugle pour ne pas le voir, mes amis ne savent rien. Ils ne savent pas pourquoi je suis partie de Poudlard, je sais, ne t'inquiète pas je vais leur dire ? Je ne pourrais pas leur mentir. J'espère qu'ils comprendront.» Soupira t-elle.

« Ne t'inquiète pas je suis sûre qu'ils comprendront et t'épauleront. Pour aider quelqu'un, l'aider vraiment, il faut prendre des risques, mettre sa tranquillité en danger et les rivalités de coté. Répondit Hagrid.

« J'espère qu'ils seront aussi compréhensif que toi mon cher Hagrid. » Souria Hermione

« Nous sommes arrivées, je vais te porter ton sac de voyage jusqu'à la porte MC Gonagal sans chargera après, tu as déjà pas mal de chose à porter » rigola Hagrid

Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien jusqu'à la porte où se trouvait cette chère directrice de griffondor.

« Mademoiselle Granger, euh excusez moi mademoiselle Duncan. Je n'ai pas encore vraiment l'habitude. Oh comme ils sont adorable Miss Duncan. » Souria MC Gonagal.

« Bonjour Madame, ne vous en faite pas ce n'est pas grave, on s'y habitue vite avec le temps. Voici Léo et Emilie. Je ne pouvais pas rester à Poudlard c'était trop dangereux pour nous trois. Et trop douloureux ! » Répondit tristement Hermione.

« Ne vous en faite pas tout va bien se passait ne vous en faite pas. Et si vous avez le moindre problème n'hésité pas à m'appeler. » Souria MC Gonagal.

« Je vous remercie beaucoup, madame ! » répondit Hermione

« Rentrez vous aller prendre froid, les autres sont entrain de manger nous allons en profiter pour aller à vos appartements. » Répliqua MC Gonagal.

La directrice de griffondor emmena Hermione jusqu'à un grand tableau où se trouvait un lion et un serpent.

« Nous avons du être très discret pour vous et nous avons dit que les préfets en chef devaient avoir leur appartement. Ne vous en faite vous avez des chambres sont éloignées et elles sont a sonorisées ! Enfin il y a tout ce qu'il faut pour les enfants, berceaux etc.. Maintenant allez vous reposer je vous donnerais ce qu'il faut en début d'après midi. Un elfe de maison viendra pour veiller sur vos enfants.» Répondit MC Gonagal.

« très bien merci, je leur donnerais des chaussons pour noël. Merci pour tous ce que vous faites. C'est très gentil de votre part. Merci beaucoup. » Répliqué Hermione.

MC Gonagal souria et puis partie.

« Demain sera un autre jour, mais pour le moment mes petits choux au dodo c'était une très longue journée pour vous »

******************************************************************************************************************************************************

J'ai fait le texte ce soir j'espère qu'il vous plait!

Bientôt les explications avec ron,ginny et harry. Vont-ils être compréhensif? Vont-ils l'aidé? la rencontre avec drago...d'autres rencontres et de rebondissement.. ^^

bientôt la suite ^^

merci à vous tous!

REviews please!! ^^


End file.
